Johnny The Homicidal Maniac Fanfiction
by skizzertin
Summary: Johnny and Squee go on an adventure. First fanfic rate or hate. Crossed over with The Nightmare Before Christmas


I was sitting on a chair in my living room, cleaning the blood of my blades from my latest purge.  
>Whilst I was muttering about bactine, my "voices" started talking.<br>"Good kill today Nny!" Mr. Eff said congradulating me.  
>"Shut up." I muttered.<br>" Now you just have to off yourself." D-Boy said annoyed.  
>"Shut it you two. Johnny shouldn't be doing either of those things." Stupid Nail Bunny. Always the voice of reason.<br>"If all of you don't shut up, I swear I will throw you away." I said growing irritated. I heard Crying coming from outside my house. Curiouse that someone was crying and it wasn't my fault (This Time) I strode to the door and yanked it open. I looked around searching for the sound but couldn't find where it was coming from. As I was shutting the door I spotted Squee sitting on his porch, with that stupid lying bear, bawling. I stared dumb founded at the child. I then decided I would see what was the matter.  
>"Squeegee, what's wrong?" I said now standing in front of him.<br>"Da-Daddy..." Another wail. Ugh that lothsome father of his. constantly a thorn in my side.  
>" Well.. when he said he wouldn't play with me, Shmee told me to break the vase. And daddy hi-hit me." While he was speaking I added his father to my "List". I pulled the crying eight year old into a tight hug.<br>"You don't ever have to worry about your father hurting you anymore. You can come stay with me! Won't you like that squeegee?"  
>"Can Shmee come?" No. No. No. NO! But I know Squee could never part from the bear. No matter how much I hate it.<br>"Fine. But keep his lying under control. YES SHMEE! We both know you speak lies! LIE'S!" I screamed at that annoying bear. Picking Squeegee up, I jumped out his window into the pitch black night. Landing on a patch of ice, which I had not anticipated,  
>we started to plunge into a hole in the ground. We were jolted to a stop as we hit pumpkins. Pumpkins? Why In the world are there pumpkins here?<br>"Squeegee? Are you alright?" I asked.  
>"Yes." He said nodding his head but cowering into my chest. I looked around. We were in some type of amazing graveyard with the moon glowing above a snow covered hill. Lovely. They wan't to taunt me.<br>"Nny?" Squee squeked.  
>"what." I answered as I looked around.<br>"Are you ever going to stop... killing people?"  
>"Pft. No." I snorted. "Why do you ask?"<br>"Will... will you hurt me?"  
>"No, no Squeegee. I just hurt the lowlifes. Or the people who say the wrong things. Or just pure annoying creatures."<br>"WHY HELLOOOOOO!" shrieked a voice behind us. A skeleton jumped out with his arms outstreched. He looked vaugly familiar.  
>"Who are you? Where are we? How do I know you?" I demanded.<br>"Well Im Jack Skeleton of course! You are in Halloween towne! Now the last part... WHY IT"S YOU! Haha! Well isint this a surprise! I delivered you presents seven years ago! Ahhh Little Johnny." Of course. Its that idiot that tried to sabatoge that terrible holiday.  
>"Well then. Now that that's cleared Up, Squee and I need to get home. Squee grab your stupid bear and we will leave." Squee jumped up to grab it from where it landed.<br>"Wait, stay a while. My wife Sally and I would love for you to join us in Christmas towne." Christmas towne? Sally? Nope.  
>"Never Gunna happen. Good day now. Or not. Its your choice." Picking Squee up, I started to search for the place from where we fell. I spotted a mosolium door to our right and walked in. Sure enough, after about ten minutes of walking, we made it back to my house. Setting Squee down, I opened up the door and let him in. I led him to the guest room and placed him on top of the bed. I handed him the vile bear and shut off the lights. A knock sounded at the door. Walking over to it witha crowbar I opened it back up to behold Devi.<br>"So um, Johnny, I'm not going to hide from you anymore. Kill me if you must.  
>"No! ARGHHH! I NEVER WANTED TO KILL YOU! IT'S JUST D-BOY AND MR. EFF TOLD ME TO!" I yelled at her.<br>She stood there with a look that suggested that I might be insane. Insane. Might. PSHHH! I AM INSANE!  
>"Well I'm gunna go." She turned and walked to her car, got in and drove off. I sighed but went inside. Crawling into bed I began to think about the day. Squee, Devi, Stupid bear, Jack and Halloween towne.<br>Just the daily life of a physco at work. Mwahahaha! 


End file.
